


You've Got The Love

by tiredandjaded (CallingVersatile)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, minor cat tendencies, no plot just cuteness, questionably platonic cuddling, tho really who doesn't enjoy cute girls playing with their hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingVersatile/pseuds/tiredandjaded
Summary: When Chat Noir has had a long and disappointing day in his civilian life, there's only one person he can think to go to. Marinette, ever a spot of good luck in a certain black cat's life, will always be there to comfort him when he's at his lowest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> plotless marichat drabble, written out of a desire for cute stuff w/out putting a ton of thought into it. ended up thinking about it a lot anyways, but i think it's pretty cute.

It was a clear night in Paris. Though the city glowed and twinkled on the horizon, Marinette’s own neighborhood was asleep, lights all gone dark. Her own room was only lit by a nightlight, casting a soft glow on the pink walls. Keeping the appearance of sleep was of vital importance for when her mother had come to wish her a good night. By all appearances, she had gone to bed. 

Instead, Marinette sat up in her mostly dark room, one eye on the glass trapdoor above her bed. 

Going through that facade while intending to be up for another few hours was tedious. So above all, Marinette was annoyed. 

The cat was late. 

Okay, so, they didn’t technically have an agreed upon time for Chat Noir to come visiting her. And she knew that getting away from his civilian life could be difficult for him, and that she didn’t really have any right to be mad at him. 

But damn it, she missed him. 

A glance at the clock showed 11:40. Tikki was already asleep; Marinette had told her that she was going to get some shut-eye as well. 

And yet, here she was. Awake and waiting for-

There was a knock on the trapdoor. 

Her anger melted away like snow in the summer; Marinette was on her feet and pushing open the trapdoor before he could even knock a second time. 

“Hey, princess,” Chat Noir said. He’s got this smile on his face, a soft little wondrous thing, that completely destroys any remaining resolve she’d had to scold him. “Sorry I’m late,” he says anyway. 

Marinette rolls her eyes. 

“Come on in here,” she says, dropping down to her bed and leaving Chat to hold the trapdoor. He joined her on the bed within seconds. 

Now that he was in there with her, Marinette took the time to look him over. Chat Noir looked… tired. Shoulders still a little tense, smile just a bit forced. 

“Rough day today?” 

“Ugh, you have no idea,” he responded immediately. The tone of his voice made Marinette think she had a guess. He certainly sounded like he needed to get something off his chest.

Well. The whole reason she had begun seeing him as Marinette was to be there for him in ways she couldn’t as Ladybug. This was no more relevant than when it came to the burdens of Chat Noir’s civilian life. 

“Why don’t you come over here and tell me about it?” she offered sympathetically. Sitting with her legs crossed usually meant one thing, and Chat was quick to oblige. He leaned back, head and shoulders resting with a comfortable weight on her lap. 

“It’s nothing I shouldn’t be used to,” he began. Right from the beginning of his story, he sounded defeated. Marinette pulled him up, tugged him closer to her chest. Like they always did, her fingers found his hair, tousling and stroking and petting, an action practiced to the point that it was a reflex. 

His eyes were closed within seconds. 

Sometimes, the degree to which she loved her partner was almost heart stopping. It was like an ache in her chest, this need to protect and support and encourage and _love_ , and more importantly to let him know that he was loved. 

She didn’t know how to say that in words, though, so Marinette just held him tighter as she waited for Chat to find the words to continue. 

“Father pulled me out of school for work again.” 

Marinette frowned. 

“Why would he…” 

“It wasn’t one of the scheduled… sessions, either. At least those I’m ready for, right? No, this was sprung on me the night before. When… when I had been planning on going out with friends that day. But saying no to Father doesn’t happen, so I did it.” His voice was thick with disgust. Marinette brought up a second hand to comb soothingly through his hair. The fact that he still arched his back and rubbed his head into her palms was encouraging; he wasn’t so miserable as to ignore his favorite activity. 

“I can’t believe he pulls you out of school so… readily,” she said. Chat Noir shrugged. 

“He doesn’t really see it as a priority. Or as something that matters at all, really. You know I only began going to public school recently,” he said. 

“Of course. I just can’t picture my own parents ever acting like that. It’s hard to wrap my head around.” 

“It’s been like this for a while. Made it so that I don’t really have many friends, for lack of an opportunity more than anything.” The hurt was back, or back to the forefront. Though her first, second, and third impulses were to gather him up even further in her arms, to wrap herself around her tired Chat and keep him close… that wasn’t going to solve his problem. 

Hell, the fact that she wanted so desperately to do just that might have been her own problem--but if so, it was one to be solved at another time. 

Some of the worry in her stomach ebbed away as he relaxed a fraction. Honestly, the degree to which she could read his body language should have been a dead giveaway that she knew him as a certain spotted superhero. Then again, it could just be because they were… 

Close. 

“You’ve got me,” Marinette said. The words hung in the nightlight’s soft glow for a second, completely innocent yet seeming somehow too daring. The pause before his response was brief. 

“Yeah,” Chat Noir said softly. “I do.” 

Only more resolved now to make her partner feel better, Marinette turned her attention back to his hair. She played her fingertips through his messy hair, digging in just as much as she knew he liked. She rubbed around the fake leather ears - he had sworn up and down that it really did good, and once convinced that he wasn’t trying to play a joke on her, Marinette had found that he really did respond in a downright catlike manner to the same actions. 

She scratched down the back of his head with one hand, and it was only natural that she then smooth her fingers out against his jaw a little bit, holding his face. Chat didn’t seem to mind, letting out a little sigh as he settled in against her. 

“I wish I could say no to him, Marinette.” 

There it was, again. Reassurances and head scratches couldn’t really make the problem go away. Marinette couldn’t help but sigh as well, louder and more pronounced. Secret identities were really getting in the way of helping her partner out here, and it was killing her. 

“If I knew who your dad was, I’d egg his stupid house.” 

Chat Noir seemed to find the thought hilarious. She felt him snickering, subdued noises that traveled through contact after rolling from his chest. 

“I think you might regret that, princess.” 

“Maybe, but you would appreciate the gesture, right?” Marinette asked jokingly. 

Chat twisted to look up at her, upsetting her loose hold on his shoulders. His hands felt hot - he had grabbed her legs to stabilize at some point, and was still staring up at her with the most solemn look on his face. 

(People--usually the superstitious or just plain nasty, in her opinion--had called Chat Noir’s eyes unnatural or creepy, but right now, Marinette couldn’t think of them as anything but cute). 

God, when had he gotten so cute? 

“I would hold it dear to my heart for the rest of my life,” he said with a perfectly straight face. 

She held his stare for a second before bopping him on the nose with a finger. At that, he breaks into a grin. 

“That settles it, then. When this Hawkmoth thing blows over, I’ll egg your shitty father’s house. We can do it together.” 

The smile he gives her this time feels nothing like a joke.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if u enjoyed, it would be great if u could give a kudos or tell me what you liked.


End file.
